Fantendo Football League/Season 3/Fixtures/King Plumber's Army vs Team Flame-Scotland
King Plumber's Army vs Team Flame-Scotland is a game in Fantendo Football League/Season 3. 05' GOAL Clyde and Flame work together, and exchange two areal passes. They cross the ball in and it meets the head of Flame Master on the penalty spot. It bounces on the ground and goes past who makes a feeble diving save attempt. 07' Unten picks out PalmMan down the left flank, he tries a shot but it goes over the right corner of the bar. 09' YELLOW David is booked for a handball from a Thomas pass, after getting around Snow Master. 11' GOAL Spaghetti links up with King Plumber in there own area and they pass to Unten he pumps a long ball to the area and Light can't get a touch, in the six-yard box, Zerita slide tackles the ball in. 13' YELLOW PalmMan's pass to Chief Dongorio is intercepted by Baby Yoshi, in anger of this Dongorio heckles him, yellow card. 15' SAVE Bowser gets his hands on a Zerita volley. 18' YELLOW Thomas is booked for a Clyde slide tackle. 20' WIDE Chief Dongorio comes up for a corner. He tries a first time volley from the PalmMan cross but it goes wide after a deflection of his own player, David. 22' YELLOW Light is booked for a sliding tackle on Fire Clyde where he doesn't win the ball. 24' WIDE Spaghetti heads a corner wide after it bounces and comes off by a flick of Unten's foot. 25' WIDE Yoshi collects a goal kick and dribbles past Spaghettie and King Plumber and is on one with DragonMan he chips it over him and can just tap it in, but it was bouncing and he slips and it goes wide. 26' WIDE Yoshi smacks immeadeatley when he gets the ball again to make amends for his sitter, but it goes wide. 29' YELLOW Fire Master is booked for a push on Savant. 33' GOAL King Plumber intercepts a Flame Scotland move wiseley and with a sly dummy shot trips up Banana Jr. he smacks a shot just outside the 18 yard box and it gets past the rest of the Flame Scotland defence with not a block or even a skim of a touch. It goes to the far right inside side netting and Bowser dives too late. GOAL. HALF TIME 54' GOAL Baby Yoshi takes the corner and it comes off David's head to start a counter attack, Thomas runs 6 yards and then Flame slides in, he passes Baby Clyde who chips a ball in slowly, it meets the head of Clyde, but is saved off the line by Spaghetti, King Plumber heads it out and Fire Master smacks it and whacks the ball into DragonMan's chest and knocks him backwards and the ball goes over the line. 60' YELLOW PalmMan is booked for a Snowmaster two-footed sliding tackle. 62' WIDE Light smacks the ball wide from a Baby Yoshi interception. 66' YELLOW Baby Clyde pushes Spaghetti over when he tries to win the ball with a header. 69' SAVE King Boo recieves a Fire Master pass, he sneakily sidesteps past Cheif Dongorio, he passes to Fire Clyde who tries a cheeky flick, but it is easily saved by DragonMan. 77' YELLOW Bowser is booked after he runs out of his area to try and clear a Unten attempt, but kicks him. 79' WIDE Clyde passes to Baby Clyde who has a quick one two with Snow Master, a long ball to Flame is a first time shot and it goes wide to the right. 89' WIDE Clyde wins the ball and tries to find a winner but the shot just goes straight ahead from the center circle to the right. FULL TIME! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3